Neuf ans pour vous
by Sarabee69
Summary: Ce jour là, j'ai tout perdu... Ce jour-là, j'ai été confronté à ma propre impuissance... Dis moi Lucy, me pardonneras tu jamais ? Moi je n'y arrive pas...


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Un bout de temps que je n'avais rien posté, alors je reviens avec juste un petit OS qui me trottais dans la tête depuis un moment. Rien de fifou (à peine 1000 mots), mais c'était histoire de me remettre en jambe et de reprendre ma longue histoire (pour ceux qui la suivent).**

 **Merci à vous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il le sentait clairement maintenant.

Cela ne le surprenait pas plus que ça. Les prémices de son état actuelle étaient apparus progressivement ces dernières années : Sa peau s'était faite de plus en plus claire devenant presque translucide depuis quelques heures. Son souffle se faisait plus court. Il avait besoin de se reposer plus souvent. De refaire son énergie pour essayer d'avancer encore un peu.

Rien qu'un peu plus.

Comme il le lui devait.

Malgré le profond sentiment de tristesse qu'il ressentait dans son cœur à l'idée de blesser ses amis – vivre étant le châtiment qu'il s'était imposé – tout son être tremblait de hâte à l'idée que tout cela finisse.

A l'idée qu'après toutes ces années, il allait enfin pouvoir se séparer de cette douleur qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Cette douleur intime, puissante et dévastatrice. Un sentiment de vide tellement important qu'il devait lutter chaque jour, chaque heures, et chaque seconde contre l'envie de fuir tout ça.

De fuir toute sa vie. Tout ce qui lui en restait tout du moins.

Toute cette culpabilité.

Le souvenir de son impuissance. De cette vie qui s'écoule avec le sang glissant le long de sa poitrine tandis qu'il essaye, en vain, de la retenir.

En vain parce seul les puissants dirigent ce monde. Seul eux ont le pouvoir de décider qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir.

En vain parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ces grandes puissances.

Parce que lui, il avait préféré vivre, insouciant. Pendant les centaines d'année dont il avait disposé – et ce, même si le temps passait beaucoup plus vite dans le monde des esprits – il avait choisis de se contenter de la formidable puissance que lui avait conférer sa place de leader des treize clés d'or.

Sans penser, à un seul moment, qu'elle ne lui suffirait pas. Que ce don que les dieux lui avait fait avait besoin d'être complété par des efforts au moins aussi nombreux que ceux de ses amis.

Et au final, quelle importance ?

Quel intérêt de ressasser en vain ces mêmes évènements sur lesquels il ne pouvait plus influer depuis de bien nombreuses années.

Parce que s'il y a bien quelques choses que la puissance ne pourra jamais faire, c'est remonter aussi loin dans le temps. Le prix pour quelques secondes était déjà énorme, alors pour une vie ?

Pour une vie d'erreur, la seule chose à faire s'était d'en payer le prix. Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Il avait eu le temps de se résigner. De l'accepter. Et de vivre avec.

Si vivre était un mot approprié pour décrire ce qu'il faisait depuis aujourd'hui 9 ans très exactement.

N'était-ce pas ainsi le jour adéquat ?

L'ironie romantico-tragique de la situation afficha un sourire amer sur son visage. L'une des rares expression non feinte qui avait illuminer sa face ces dernières années.

Oh, il avait bien appris à faire semblant pour tromper ses amis. Parce qu'ils étaient ce qui lui rester de plus précieux. Ceux qui lui avait permis d'avancer dans sa mission quand tout autour de lui ne le pousser qu'à aller la retrouver.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à la guilde, après 6 mois à sombrer dans la démence, il avait eu le temps de vraiment faire la paix avec eux dans son cœur. De se rendre compte qu'en temps de guerre, tout le monde avait eu son propre combat à mener, et que ce n'était, au final, de la faute de personne s'ils étaient tous arrivé trop tard.

Parce que lui avait été là. Et que c'était lui qui avait perdu son combat. Lui qui n'avait pas été assez fort pour la protéger. Qui aurait-il été pour blâmer les autre de sa propre faiblesse ?

Haletant, tout son corps noyé dans la sueur dû à l'effort de l'ascension et de sa pauvre condition physique, il arriva enfin au champ de rose jaune qu'il voulait atteindre. Il se figeât l'espace d'un instant et son esprit divagua jusqu'à cette première nuit ou il avait compris, pour la première fois, le sens du mot « Amour ».

Son premier « Je t'aime ».

Cette libération quand elle lui avait répondu qu'elle aussi.

La première nuit d'une longue série, mais la plus belle de sa vie. Plus belle encore que celle ou il avait appris qu'il allait devenir père.

Une immense douleur lui comprima la poitrine, de façon si brutale et soudaine qu'il tomba à genoux et du se retenir sur la pierre qui sortait de terre.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il essayait de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il avait perdu ce jour-là. Au corps de l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras, se vidant progressivement de son sang dans ses bras, pendant qu'à quelques pas, Natsu arrivait pour combattre férocement l'ennemis qu'il n'avait su mettre en déroute.

Reprenant une profonde inspiration, il s'adossa à demi à la pierre, et caressa l'épitaphe avec la plus grande douceur.

 _ **« Ci git Lucy Hearttfilia, femme et mère aimante, et son enfant »**_

Il espérait que ses amis le comprendraient. Il ne voulait pas leur faire de peine…

Mais aujourd'hui, 9 ans plus tard, tous les membres de la plus grande guilde noir que le monde est porté était mort où enchainé à perpétuité.

Aujourd'hui, 9 ans plus tard, il allait pouvoir les rejoindre.

Aujourd'hui, Loki, clé du lion et chef des treize clés d'or, allait pouvoir prendre sa retraite.

Poussant un ultime soupir, il murmura tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue et que son corps se transformais progressivement en poussière d'étoile pour disparaitre.

\- Lucy …


End file.
